Conventionally, disposable diapers, sanitary napkins and the like are known as examples of an absorbent article that absorbs excretory fluid and the like. Such absorbent articles usually include an absorbent body that absorbs the aforementioned liquid. And this absorbent body has a layered body having pulp fiber as liquid absorbing fiber layered in a predetermined form and a liquid permeable sheet such as tissue paper and the like that covers the outer circumference of this layered body.